


The Moon's chosen one

by TheBluePaladin



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Female Hiccup - Freeform, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Female Jack, Female Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Grandpa Pitch, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) is Jokul Frosti, Jack Keeps His Memories, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Nice Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Powerful Jack Frost, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluePaladin/pseuds/TheBluePaladin
Summary: What if the sun chose to grow knowing Gothel would hide it till Rapunzel was to be born because Rapunzel was the sun's chosen one to take its place when the time came.What if the moon chose someone a long time before that.And what if the moon's chosen one decided to make someone else the chosen one instead and left to be free.This is the story of how Varian freed his father and became the Chosen one of the moon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Tangled: the series nor do I own Rise of the guardians.

No One's Pov:

 

Varian sat in his cell, thinking about how he would get his revenge when he heard footsteps approach his cell. He looked up from his lap to see a figure in a dark cloak standing in front of his cell. He could only see the bottom half of their face and a bit of their hair, white as snow hair and half of their face was painted red. Their lips were pulled into a smirk, one that made him angry, like they were mocking him for getting caught and thrown in jail.

"Who are you?"

He got no answer, the stranger just continued to stand there, smirking at him.

"Why are you here!?"

Varian was getting angry. What did this person want? Why were they bothering him? The stranger just continued to stand there, not moving or flinching from his scream.

"What do you want from me!?"

"More like what do you want from me, Varian."

Varian looked at the stranger in shock, for a women's voice replied to him, cold yet amused.

"Ok then, what can you do for me?"

"I can help you figure out why the princesses hair didn't help you break free your father."

Varian was standing immediately. How could this stranger know what he didn't? Varian rushed to the bars of his cell as he stuck his head through them, trying to get closer to the woman.

"HOW!?"

The woman chuckled at him as if watching him look so desperate was hilarious to her. There was some movement under her cloak as she soon pulled out a book that looks like it had seen better days.

"This book contains all the information you need, even more than that silly little scroll the princess has. All you have to do is make a decision."

"What decision?"

"Whether once you know the truth if you are still ready to pay the price for what you want."

Varian reached for the book before pulling back a bit as something came to his mind.

"And what do you want from this?"

The stranger's smirked widened.

"Let's just say once you free your father, you will owe me a favor."

Varian was skeptical for a second before shaking his head of any doubting thoughts. This was his only chance to free his father, everything and everyone else had failed him, he was out of options. Varian looks at the woman with a fire of determination and vengeance in his eyes.

"Deal"

The woman handed him the book, and as he pulled back into his cell and looked down at it, he admired how well the craftsmanship on it was. Each gold and silver swirl, the stars that looked like gems and the eclipse in the center looked so real. Sure it was old and worn out but you can still tell whoever made it put a lot of time and effort into it. Varian realized something and looked back to the woman who was a bought to close the doors.

"Wait how do I get out of here?"

"That sweetie is for you to figure out for yourself. Don't worry, your smart I'm sure you'll figure it out."

And with that Varian was left alone once more.

 

I hope you like the chapter, bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian finds his answer but can he reach it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything but my imagination.

 

No ones Pov:

 

Varian sat in his cell, looking through the book getting frustrated. A nature book, the woman gave him a nature book of the planet. The cover didn't even match the content inside! All the book basically told him was how some say our planet was formed and how different plants grow and can help or harm someone. Varian chucked the book at the stone wall in anger, it hit it the wall and landed with a solid thud, it's cover facing the ceiling. Varian felt like hitting himself for being so foolish. How could he be so naive to believe that he would actually find his answer to saving his father? Varian let out a sigh as he looked out the window, leaning against the bars of his cell, as he watched the clouds part and let the moonlight shine into his dark cell. 

 

"I'm sorry dad, I failed once again."

 

Varian felt tears roll down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away thinking this was no time to cry. He needed to keep working towards finding another way to getting out and freeing his father. Varian looked back at the book he had thrown and watched as the light hit it. Just then the pages of the book lit up, glowing brightly like a star, Varian watched as the book went from run down to looking brand new. He crawled as fast as he could hoping not to alert the guards of his movement. He opened the book to see the words on the pages mixed together becoming new words, forming new sentences. He flipped through the pages to see everything was different till he stopped at a particular chapter, the title catching his eye the most.

 

**_The chosen ones of the moon and sun_ **

 

he started reading, reading about how the sun and moon choose beings they deem worthy to become their successors if by some chance they were to perish. He read how there can be only two chosen ones but other can take their place if they are deemed no longer worthy, or can no longer perform their duties. Varian read everything he could, but of course, things were very hard to read since the pages were worn and torn. But what really catch his eyes was what the moon and sun chosen ones can do.

 

_Sun's time power:_

_Reversing of time_

_Moon's time power:_

_Freezing and unfreezing time_

 

Varian couldn't believe it. The answer he had been looking for. It's right here. The solution to his problem wasn't Rapunzel it was the Moon's chosen one. His father was trapped in a solid block of amber, he was frozen in time. He needed the Moon's chosen one to unfreeze him! He looked through the book, hoping for any clue as to finding out anything about the location on the current chosen one, only to find that Moon's chosen usually like cold areas. Varian ran through his mind any cold places near Corona around this time of year. He was thinking when he looked up to see a white butterfly come through the window, bringing in a gust of wind that flipped the pages, he watched as the butterfly landed on a certain town once the book had stopped. It seemed to only stand on that certain area before flying off and back out the window. Varian looked down at the location and shrugged deciding that would be his first destination.

 

"Alright now how to get out of here and get to Burgess, Pennsylvania?"

 

 

I hope you like it, bye!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
